Uh, no
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Basically just all the ways Kagome could dump Kouga. As if I need to tell you but there might be major bashing. Just so you know.
1. Chapter 1: My way

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what? I don't own Inuyasha. I'm not a mangaka and I am cetainly not Rumiko Takahashi. I write about Inuyasha cuz I love the show not because I have legal authority to be creating a plotline or story about Inuyasha or any of the other characters. If I did, Inuyasha might just still be going on instead of ending with such an open-ended conclusion. I do have my own stories with my own characters just so you know.

Uh…no

**1. My way**: this chapter is the way I would ditch that lowlife Kouga if I were Kagome. Warning: Kouga has no mercy under the wrath of a humungous Inuyasha fan such as myself. You have been forwarned of possible Kouga bashing.

Kagome smiled, twirling her hair. Naraku had been defeated and Inuyasha finally admitted his feelings to her. She was in a form of unbelievable bliss…until a certain wolf shows up.

"Kagome," he breathed, grabbing a hold of her hands, "I have returned to wisk you away to a wonderful life with me."

Kagome, although nice in the past, was in no mood for Kouga to ruin her perfect relationship with Inuyasha. Rigth now, he admitted his feelings and she admitted hers. They were happy and not arguing. If Inuyasha noticed Kouga, his might get angry, especially if Kagome just sits there like she used to. They'll fight like they used and the whole 'confession' will be ruined.

"Uh…no," she answered rudely and ripped her hands out of his grasp, "Did you ever think that, maybe outside of the 5 of the time you're around, I developed a lifestyle. I have friends here and a life outside of you. In fact, I almost forgot about your existence." Kagome paused to let that sink in. She almost faltered and went soft when she saw his pained expression but she couldn't stop. She had to sever romantic connections with him completely. And being mean was the best way. "I thougth that maybe you had even figured out that I wasn't interested in you the same way you liked me. Maybe you had noticed that it was merely platonic between us. Friends nothing more. Am I getting through to you?" Kagome waited for Kouga's nod. "Besides I was never your woman outside of your delusional mind. I had never agreed to marry you or accepted any proposals or anything. You made all of those decisions on your own and was setting yourself up for heartbreak. I don't know how things work in your tribe but where I'm from, women get a say in at least stuff like that." Kagome paused again, this time to catch her breath. "Besides, what about Ayame? How can honestly believe any girl would marry you after finding out about what you did to Ayame?" She cut off Kouga's response, "Oh and Kouga, by the way, I'm in love with someone else. I'll give you one guess. You should know who it is. I mean, I thought you could at least figure that much out."

"Not muttface," Kouga muttered, horrified.

"That's right, it's not muttface," Kagome almost laughed at Kouga's relieved expression, "But In-u-ya-sha. Inuyasha, you know, the one has been protecting me when you're not around. Who has always been by my side. Cared for me, et cetera. You know him."

"You like Inuyasha, you love that guy?" Kouga tried to portray disbelief but it came out disappointed. "But he's only a half breed."

Kagome scrunched up her nose at the term, then added, "In case you hadn't noticed. If we had a kid, dumbass, he'd be one too." Kagome waited for that to sink in. "So, in conclusion Kouga, your little fantasy of life with me is just that. A fantasy. Sorry for wasting your time but you always got Ayame!" Kagome added the last part cheerfully almost returning to her kind self.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called from a distance.

"Coming!" Kagome answered then turned to Kouga, "Gotta go, my **fiancé** is waiting for me!" Then she ran off towards Inuyasha, leaving Kouga there to sulk.

* * *

There you go, there'll be two or so chapters after this maybe. It's sorta like a oneshot…if you have a way for Kagome to dump the wolf, I wouldn't mind you sharing!


	2. Chapter 2: WhyWhatShutup’s Way

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what? I don't own Inuyasha. I'm not a mangaka and I am certainly not Rumiko Takahashi. I write about Inuyasha cuz I love the show not because I have legal authority to be creating a plotline or story about Inuyasha or any of the other characters. If I did, Inuyasha might just still be going on instead of ending with such an open-ended conclusion. I do have my own stories with my own characters just so you know.

Uh…no

**WhyWhatShutup's Way**: this chapter is the way this reviewer suggested and I like her style!

"Um…don't wanna sound like a whiny baby or a complainer but why are we walking up the edge of some cliff again?" Kagome inquired, "Is there a shard or something up here because I'm not sensing it and I'm getting tired."

"First off, there's _rumour_ of a shard up here. Secondly, you _do_ sound like both a whiner and a complainer. Thirdly, how are _you_ tired? You haven't been walking at ALL Kagome!" Inuyasha muttered from his position as the one carrying Kagome.

Kagome sighed and, as prima donna-y as it sounds, said, "I'm getting tired of bouncing up and down. Plus your grip on my legs keep tightening and it's starting to cut off the circulation." Kagome started to blush at the last part.

"Fine, then you can actually walking," Inuyasha remarked, blushing, "It's just this smell keeps tickling my nose but it's so faint…but then it gets stronger, then fainter, fainter until it stops. It's bugging me."

Kagome sighed after getting off of Inuyasha. "It's nothing Inuyasha."

"I know that!" Inuyasha cried, blushing deeper.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "If you were any worse at lying…"

"What _if_ I was any worse at lying?" Inuyasha warned.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed, jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sighed…again, "Inuyasha…" she warned.

"Kagome…" he responded matching her tone, rather defiantly for someone in his position.

Kagome blinked in surprise. _I actually wasn't gonna sit him this time…__**wasn't**_**. **"Inuyasha…SIT BOY!"

"Auagh!" Inuyasha cried as he nearly fell right off the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome cried in unison.

Miroku sighed (wow, I'm using that word a lot.), "Kagome, I recommend more caution next time. Although Inuyasha might've had that one coming, we _are_ on the very edge of a cliff. It might be very hazardous to sit him again."

"Thanks for telling me after!" Kagome retorted then she turned to Inuyasha who seemed a little disoriented, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"There's that smell again…" he answered in a slightly tipsy tone.

Sango frowned, "I think the near death experience you gave him kinda messed with him a little…mentally he's not really sound right now…"

"When has he ever been?" Shippo muttered.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried in a tone she often reserved for Inuyasha and occasionally Miroku.

Shippo looked dejected, realizing that maybe he had cross the line. "Sorry Kagome…"

"It's oh-" Kagome was cut off as a sudden gust of wind hit her right in the face.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried, "I finally found you!"

"Oh great," Kagome muttered, "Not now okay…Inuyasha…I need to focus on-"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Forget about him, you're my_ woman _after all!"

"Your…?" Kagome gasped, insulted.

Sango shook her head. "Meatheads like that…"

"Yes, fair Sango…it's a burden on poor Kagome," Miroku responded, his hand wandering.

"And _you_ are a burden on _me_!" Sango cried and hit Miroku upside the head with Hiraikotsu.

"Sango! Execute caution, please!" Miroku nearly screeched as he teetered over the edge.

Sango glared, "I have no need you, _you_ are the one who brings it upon yourself, lech!"

"Ramen faerie have you come for my soul?" Inuyasha gasped reaching for a nonexistent object.

"I never agreed to be any such…Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to fine the half-demon light-headed and teetering himself.

"Who's more important me or the half-breed?" Kouga huffed.

"Mama?" Inuyasha cried gleefully, "Mama!"

Kagome glared at Kouga, "Inuyasha, obviously! Inuyasha, your Mama's not here!"

"You want me to come into the light?" Inuyasha gasped with wide eyes.

Kagome's heart literally stopped. "No! Don't! Stay _away_ from the light! Inuyasha!"

"Good riddance," Kouga replied, "Now on with our life."

"What 'our'? There is no 'our' Kouga! Now, unless you're gonna start helping me get Inuyasha back to normal, buzz off!" Kagome was getting emotional and therefore very irritable.

"You're mywoman! What are you talking about?" Kouga yelled.

"What are _you_ talking about Kouga?" Kagome screamed, "Because I'm talking about saving my friend!"

"Mama, I'm coming!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, genuine horror planted on her face. "NOOO!" Then her classic, "INUYASHA!"

"Who cares about the muttface?" Kouga barked.

"I DO!" Kagome screamed, "ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood back and watched the scene unfold.

"This is like those soap opera thingies Kagome's told me about," Sango commented.

Miroku nodded, "Very entertaining."

"Wish I had some of that poopy corn," Shippo added.

"Popcorn, Shippo, I believe it was popcorn," Miroku quickly corrected.

"Oh," Shippo replied, "Yeah, popcorn, that stuff'd sure taste great. Especially the extra butty kind."

"Buttery, Shippo, I believe the term is buttery," Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, buttery, really buttery," Shippo drooled, "That'd be great! And some chocolate mudbabies, too!"

"What the hell was that even supposed to be?" Sango cried, "I don't believe Kagome mentioned anything about chocolate mudbabies!"

"Not the edible variety, anyway," Miroku added with a sick gulp.

Shippo smiled sheepishly, "I meant Hershey kisses, sorry."

"THEY DON'T EVEN SOUND ALIKE!" Sango screamed, drowning out Kagome's displeased rant for a moment.

Miroku put a calming hand on her shoulder, "He's but a child, Sango, a child."

"Get your lecherous hands right off of me before I do so myself," she seethed.

"Kouga, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME BEFORE I DO SO MYSELF!" Kagome cried almost echoing her tajiya friend.

"Mama, who's that beside you?" Inuyasha inquired to no one; "Shall I come closer to the light so I can see?"

"Inuyasha!" her voice turned loving when addressed to the hanyou.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried reaching for her.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha inquired.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kagome screeched and in one swift motion, dropped Inuyasha and pushed Kouga…right off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kouga's screams trailed off until a soft thud was heard.

"Kouga?" Kagome gasped in horror.

Inuyasha dusted off his shoulders, smirking because of his excellent acting chops. "Ah, he'll be okay. After all, he is a demon."

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha turned and smiled, "What? Did you think I was dead?"

* * *

How's you like how it turned out, WhyWhatShutup? Hope the rest of you guys liked it! This wasn't what I planned when I read WhyWhatShutup's review, it just took on a life of it's own, I'm pretty pleased.


	3. Chapter 3: inukaglover1600's Way

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what? I don't own Inuyasha. I'm not a mangaka and I am certainly not Rumiko Takahashi. I write about Inuyasha cuz I love the show not because I have legal authority to be creating a plotline or story about Inuyasha or any of the other characters. If I did, Inuyasha might just still be going on instead of ending with such an open-ended conclusion. I do have my own stories with my own characters just so you know.

Uh…no

**inukag-lover1600's Way**: I know this is way late but here we go!

"Inuyasha, we should get you some medical attention," Kagome pleaded, Inuyasha's bloody arm over her shoulder.

"I'm a half-demon, I'll live," Inuyasha replied indignantly.

"Is that your pride talking? Because this is my **concern**talking," Kagome retorted, "You nearly got your arm severed off, you were stabbed repeatedly in the chest, you were impaled by a spear, you were hit in the leg with an arrow-"

"And who's fault is that? "Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome glared, "You wouldn't get out of the way! Besides, you had thousands of pounds of weight on your body, you managed to get hit in the head over a dozen times and you fell down a cliff. Frankly, it's a miracle you're even alive right now."

"Frankly, it's a miracle you voice hasn't gone hoarse from all that damn useless screaming you did," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "I see you nodding Sango, Miroku, Shippo."

The aforementioned trio froze from behind her. A shiver was sent down their spine.

"Anyways, you've really got to see a doctor or some-"

"Shit," Inuyasha swore between clenched teeth.

"What?" Kagome gasped, "Is it another demon?"

"Sort of..." Inuyasha muttered, "I am really in no mood for this."

Suddenly a tornado appeared in front of them. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, suddenly feeling his arm slip from her shoulder in all the chaos. When the all the wind subsided, Kagome found Kouga not Inuyasha, standing beside her. Her hands clenched in his.

"My darling Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome panicked, looking for her injured hanyou.

"Down here," Inuyasha gritted from under Kouga's feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome slipped her hands out of Kouga's grip and attempted to pull Inuyasha out from under him.

"Kagome?" Kouga stuttered.

"Huh? Oh, do you mind getting off Inuyasha? That would be much appreciated," Kagome answered, looking up once before returning to her demon in distress.

Kouga stepped off of Inuyasha in shock. _What on earth did that muttface do to hold her attention like that?_ He saw the worry in Kagome's eyes as she looked at Inuyasha and it'll only further fueled his jealousy.

"Kagome, I-" Kouga began.

"See, now we have to add getting stepped on by Kouga to the list," Kagome pouted, "Are you down being stubborn?"

"I'm perfectly...perfectly..." Inuyasha waited for the world to momentarily stop spinning before finishing with, "fine. Okay? There's nothing to worry about Kagome." Inuyasha got up and seemed to be addressing some unseen person standing beside Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kouga tried again.

"Uh...Inuyasha, I'm over here," Kagome sighed.

"Kagome!" Kouga called.

"I _knew _that," Inuyasha spat, words slurring, "Okay, I'm...I'm" spits up blood "totally okay."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha skeptically, "_This_ is your definition of okay?"

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME GODDAMMIT!" Kouga cried.

"Sh-shut up!" Inuyasha wobbled.

Kagome sighed again, "Inuyasha-"

"MUTTFACE, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Kouga cried running up to the injured hanyou and glove slapping him.

Inuyasha's arm grabbed tightly onto tetsusaiga, "Alright then, you mangy wolf."

Kagome stepped between Inuyasha and Kouga, using her arms to steady the teetering hanyou, "No, not alright! Inuyasha, haven't you been listening to me AT ALL? You need medical assistance and you're in no condition to fight! Do you really want to die that badly?"

"B-but he challenged me," Inuyasha pouted sounding like a small child, "Besides, this battle will be over..."

"Inuyasha?"

"..."

Kagome waved her hand in front of the hanyou, his face having seemingly frozen. "Yash...?"

And with a thump he fell over, unconscious. Kagome put her hands on her hips, "I told him he was not okay." Then she turned to Kouga with a furious glare. "And you! How could you dare challenge him when it's **obvious** to **anyone** with **eyes** that he can barely walk on his own? Are you that **weak** and **cowardly** that the **only way** you can **beat him** is when he's **no stronger** than a **newborn**? Are you?"

Kouga took a step back in shock and finally took a good look at the bleeding, unconscious hanyou. "Shouldn't he be seeing a doctor?"

Kagome sighed, "Try telling him that." She shook her head at the poor Inuyasha. "Anyways, about this duel business-"

"Th-that's okay," Kouga cut her off, "I can take a rain check."

Kagome smiled, "No, we should get this over as soon as possible so that we can get on with more important things. I'm sure Inuyasha would be very pissed off about all this. And I'd rather not have this stupid duel on his mind. So let's get this over with now."

Kouga looked at the limp body of the possible dying Inuyasha and turned back to Kagome, "How?"

"I'll fight for him," Kagome smirked.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who had been having a nice tea break whilst being completely ignored, did a spit take. "WHAT?" They all turned to Kagome in shock. Only Shippo noticing Inuyasha's body. "Is...is Inuyasha dead?"

Kouga shook his head, "I couldn't possibly-"

"But you could challenge a half-dead hanyou?" Kagome glared.

"No but-"

"So, it's ON!" Kagome spun and kicked Kouga in the side of the head.

Kouga saw stars and vaguely remembered white panties.

Shippo went over to Inuyasha and proceeded to poke him gently with a stick. "Inuyasha?"

Kagome then punch the still disoriented wolf demon in the face and kicked him in the balls. After dodging a messy punch, she got down and tripped him from a crouching position. She then used his shoulders to boost her flip over him and she kicked him the back.

"Unh...?" Inuyasha awoke feeling much better than when he fell unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cheered before he caught himself. Then the two turned to watch Kagome give Kouga a flying kick followed by a swift punch to the gut.

"Shit," Inuyasha's eyes were wide in awe, "She can really kick ass."

Shippo nodded, as well as Sango and Miroku, silently unable to manage one word.

"FATALITY!" Kagome flipped Kouga onto the ground which rendered him unconscious. "Victory -Inuyasha," she smiled smugly. She turned to find Inuyasha staring up at her in awe and in a pool of his own blood.

"Wow..." Inuyasha managed once again, the only one not speechless.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and pulled him up onto her shoulders. "C'mon, we're going to a doctor."

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay."

Kouga lifted his head despite his head-splitting headache. "Wait..."

Kagome turned to him and snapped, "What is it, Kouga?"

"Aren't you gonna take me to a doctor?" Kouga asked sheepishly.

Kagome laughed, "Kouga, you're so funny. No."

Kouga stared at her in shock.

"You're a demon, right? You'll recover," Kagome added rudely.

Kouga blinked, "Kagome..."

"Besides, call up Ayame or something, she's someone who cares about you," Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, his newfound respect for her only swelling.

Kouga managed a series of sounds, sounding like a complete idiot. His lips flapping and his eyes wide.

"Loser," Kagome turned her head away just as Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up to their leader.

"I could kiss you," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome blushed, "What for?"

"You're just so awesome," he replied sounding like a Souta gushing about his hero.

Kagome sighed, "See, now I _know_ you need a doctor."

"Kouga?" Ginta asked worriedly.

Kouga turned to them, "I...I..."

Hakkaku sighed, "She finally dumped you, eh? Don't cry Kouga, there's always Ayame."

Kouga only continued to sob louder.

Ginta turned to Hakkaku, "You only made it worse, dumbass."

* * *

This just kept going and going? Is this anything like you invisions inukaglover1600? Well it was sorta what I imagined...I didn't really end up with a good way for her to break up with him but whatever! Kagoem finally got to kick some major ass!


	4. Chapter 4: Emilytwilight's Way

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what? I don't own Inuyasha. I'm not a mangaka and I am certainly not Rumiko Takahashi. I write about Inuyasha cuz I love the show not because I have legal authority to be creating a plotline or story about Inuyasha or any of the other characters. If I did, Inuyasha might just still be going on instead of ending with such an open-ended conclusion. I do have my own stories with my own characters just so you know.

**Uh…no**

**4. Emily-twilight's way:** I apologize repeatedly for the wait. Some of my stories kind of fell to the back of my brain for a while...

Kouga had been looking all over for Kagome. She hadn't been in any of her usual places. Not that he was too sure where those were. The point is, she was harder to find than usual. He followed her scent into a forest and could hear the anguished cries of Ginta and Hakkaku behind him, calling for him to wait up. He ignored them.

"Where, oh where, is my Kagome?" he muttered before hearing her voice and immediately jumping into some bushes. Then wondering why he was hiding.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed.

Kouga snickered as he watched Inuyasha slam into the ground. Rather than interrupt the amusing moment, he decided it would be better to just observe and then, once Kagome told the hanyou like it is, run to the side of his woman, then they would ride off into the sunset.

Inuyasha struggled to get up. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You were with _her_ again!" Kagome seethed.

"She had some _valuable_ information about Naraku!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Uh-huh! That's what they all say!" Kagome replied, turning away defiantly.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "No, it isn't. Wait, who's they 'all'?"

Kagome pouted, "I bet you were sucking face."

Inuyasha sighed, "You can't use that _one incident_ to justify that. Okay, _one time_ me and Kikyo kissed. But since then, our meetings have become..._professional_. It's not like that anymore."

Kagome snorted "That's what they all say!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, it's _not_. Kagome, look at me."

Kagome replied defiantly.

"Look at me!" Inuyasha insisted and whirled her around. His expression softened and he gently pulled a strand of hair out of her face. "I already told you that I love you, Kagome. And I'd never cheat on someone I love."

Kagome looked away before turning back around.

Kouga's eyes narrowed in rage. _The hell? When did _**_that_**_ happen? _He wasn't about to tolerate this muttface making a move on his woman. He was about to stand up with then he caught sight of the smile on Kagome's face, the one Inuyasha couldn't see. _What? No! She couldn't! She doesn't!_

Kagome sighed, "Just ask Kikyo, right?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "This isn't about Kikyo! Kagome..."

Kagome turned back around, "Then prove it to me. Kiss me."

Kouga's eyes widened. _No! No! No! No! NO!_

Inuyasha knew this meant she had softened up and wasn't angry anymore. He pulled her into a soft and gentle kiss that quickly turned intense and passionate.

"!" Kouga screamed, abruptly standing up. "This _isn't_ happening!"

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled sheepishly apart. Kagome pulling her shirt back properly onto her shoulders and Inuyasha turning away and fixing his haori.

"Fuck," Inuyasha swore. _What a cockblocker._ But Inuyasha broke into a smirk as he realized, that the best person to ever catch them in the act _just_ caught them in the act.

Kagome blushed shyly. _Crap. Nobody's supposed to find out about this until Naraku's dead. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!_ She turned to Kouga. "I can...I can explain...see we were... this is... um... what's going on is..."

Kouga stared at Kagome expectantly. He'd take any excuse even if didn't quite make any sense. So long as he could continue to pretend she was his woman.

"Um... um... um..." Kagome's eyes squeezed shut, "WE REALLY LOVE EACH OTHER!"

Inuyasha broke into a wide smirk at Kouga's expression. _Way to pick the last thing he wanted to hear._

"And... and... and after this is all over... Inuyasha... he..." Kagome swallowed, "HE PROMISED TO MARRY ME!"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled Kagome into his arms, beaming at Kouga. "Naturally. Once that bastard is six feet under, feel free to come to the wedding."

Kagome bit her lip and met Kouga's blue eyes with an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry. It's just... he's so sexy and so good in bed... and I've liked him since forever so... it's only natural... I was gonna tell you first but then... then I realized I don't really _care_ about how you feel."

Kouga blinked. This was _his_ Kagome? "So... what? What happens now? What about our engagement?"

"Well, obviously, it's cancelled!" Kagome replied like it was obvious... because it is. "I never said I wanted to marry you anyways."

Kouga blinked repeatedly. _How could this be happening?_

Kagome put on a bright smile. "Oh, on your way out, could you tell Kikyo to keep her fucking claws off of my Inu? It would be much appreciated!"

Kouga could only dumbly nod as Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up. Kouga started off in a daze, incidentally in Kikyo's direction.

"Kouga? What's wrong?" Ginta asked, concerned for his poor friend.

"Isn't Kagome right there? Aren't you gonna... you know... do your usual thing with her?" Hakkaku gestured toward Kagome before properly taking in the scene. "Whoa... never mind. I don't think you wanna see that."

Ginta followed Hakkaku's gaze. "Oh snap. You do not. Wow, they can really...wow..."

Both Ginta and Hakkaku tilted their heads. "I didn't even know that was possible."

Kouga sighed, "Well, I guess I still have Ayame." Kouga groaned, "Fuck... I still have Ayame..."

"You know, this, in an odd way, is kind of hot," Ginta muttered.

Kouga glared at his companions. "Stop being such freaking perverts. Let's get a move on." Kouga dragged Ginta and Hakkaku away, already trying to edit his memory so this entire day happened differently. When Kagome's underpants flew his way, however, he decided he needed _some_ sort of memento of their love.

* * *

I have no clue why it turned out _this _way. But sorry for the wait, as mentioned above, some of my stories kind of jumped to the back of my mind. But honestly, since Uh, No isn't a story, it can actually NEVER end. EVER.

Anyone else who'd like to suggest a way, go ahead. Everyone who's _already_ suggested a way, be patient, I'm working on yours next.


	5. Chapter 5: kagome747's Way

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what? I don't own Inuyasha. I'm not a mangaka and I am certainly not Rumiko Takahashi. I write about Inuyasha cuz I love the show not because I have legal authority to be creating a plotline or story about Inuyasha or any of the other characters. If I did, Inuyasha might just still be going on instead of ending with such an open-ended conclusion. I do have my own stories with my own characters just so you know.

**Uh…no**

**kagome747's way: **Again, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I can write this as well as you imagined it. Or, dare I say, better?

Kouga smirked as he headed towards his love. Naraku was six feet under, where he belonged, and now it was finally safe enough for their long awaited wedding day. Kouga couldn't push the thought of little wolf pups running around his beloved Kagome.

It was such a nice image. Such a perfect dream.

One that was, _of course_, bound to come true.

So how could he not be happy and confident and pleased and excited? He blissfully ignored the desperate cries from Ginta and Hakkaku for him to slow the _hell _down. Who cares about them? He and Kagome were soon gonna to tie the knot and then have a sweet and sexy _first night_. Bow chika bow wow. Oh _yeah_. _Niiiiiiice._

He smiled even wider when the sight of his dearest hit his nose.

Then frowned when he realized it was intermingled with that _muttface's_. Inuyasha. That losing bastard who couldn't keep his hands off of _Kouga's woman_. That's right. _Kouga's _woman. But that would change. Kouga could even see it now...

"_Oh Kouga! Thank goodness, you've returned!" Kagome squeals as she runs over all dramatic like into his arms._

"_Bwah?" Muttface, I mean Inuyasha, manages, clearly confused because his tiny brain could hardly process what was going on._

"_Oh Inuyasha, you fool!" Kagome giggles, snuggling against Kouga's chest, "I could have never loved you! I have always loved Kouga!"_

"_Bwah wah bah wah!" Dog breath whines._

"_Ahahaha!" Kagome laughs before looking up lovingly into Kouga's eyes, "I can't believe you thought you could compete with the magnificent specimen that is Kouga! My one and only love!"_

"_Wah bah wah bwah wah!" The dumbass sobs._

"_You blubbering, pathetic little man!" Kagome replies, "And I do mean **little**." She laughs so more before turning to Kouga, "Oh darling, take me away from here!"_

_Kouga smirks, "As you wish, my dearest love!"_

"_BWAHBEY!" the muttface cries pathetically as Kouga and Kagome ride off in the sunet, "BWAHBEY!"_

Kouga smiled smugly. Yes, that's exactly how it's going to happen.

Only, it wasn't.

When Kouga finally reached Kagome, he was shocked and confused to find her pregnant. That was impossible! As far as he could remember, she and him hadn't done the dirty deed yet! So _how_ is it that she's already pregnant?

Kagome couldn't see him yet. She fanned herself as she sat against a tree. "It's so damn hot." She was quite far along (in the pregnancy, obviously). She rubbed her protruding belly with a wide grin. She seemed so happy.

So..therefore...it _must_ be Kouga's child. Somehow...

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Kouga blinked. Had they had another? When was that? Kouga's brow furrowed in confusion. Wait a minute, how long had it been since the last time he'd seen Kagome?

Several months?

His eye twitched as he realized... Recovering what remained of the various wolf tribes after Naraku's death had taken longer than he thought. It had been...more than a year!

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" a tiny voice screamed.

"Miori, honey, I'm looking," Kagome replied, laughing.

Kouga's eye twitched even more when he took in the sight of this little Miori. She was adorable, yes. She was quite adorable. From her wide _gold_ eyes to the little black _dog ears_ on the top of her head.

It didn't make sense! Kouga's eyes were _blue_. Kagome's eyes were _brown_. And neither of them had _dog ears_! Those were the features of...of...

Kagome giggled, patting Miori on the head. "Did you show Daddy too?"

Miori nodded, "Daddy proud of me!" Miori turned around looking to the person one would assume was her father, "Right Daddy?"

That was when _Inuyasha_ stepped onto the scene. And Kouga became physically angry.

Inuyasha picked up Miori, holding her up and nuzzling against her nose. "A' course I am, baby!"

Miori giggled mirthfully, "Miori almost two! Not a baby!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sure you're not." His eyes landed on Kagome. "You think this one'll be a boy this time?"

Kagome shrugged, "But if he is, I'm thinking of naming him Inuyasha. Especially if he looks just like his Daddy."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Really?"

Kagome blinked, surprised by his reaction. "Of course! After all, I l-"

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Kagome and Inuyasha were startled at the sound of Kouga's voice. Inuyasha immediately scowled, "You're still alive?"

"Who this?" Miori squeaked before pulling on her father's forelock and repeating more impatiently, "Who this?"

Inuyasha sighed, "No one important."

"No one important! How about Kagome's fiancé?" Kouga cried out.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He looked at Kagome. "You gonna handle this?"

Kagome sighed, "Naturally."

Kouga puffed out his chest, having somehow not heard them. "I'm obviously hurt by this betrayal Kagome, but I understand that in my absence, you may have grown lonely. And I forgive you. In fact, I won't even mind, that _much_, raising that muttface's children. So let's-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone," Kagome cut in, confusing both Kouga and Inuyasha.

"What's a phone?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

She sighed and with a dismissive gesture replied, "I'll explain later. Anyways, Kouga, there's clearly some sort of misconception here."

"Misconception?" Kouga repeated, looking at Kagome's stomach. Maybe that explained everything! Somehow...

"Not _there_," Kagome snapped, scowling. She made a vague gesture to the general area. "_Here_. See, I haven't betrayed _you_ in any way."

Kouga blinked, laughing a little, "Oh Kagome. There's no denying that you've two-timed me, but that's not important because I-"

"Two-timed _you_?" Kagome repeated, "Kouga, I can't _cheat_ on you if we were never _together_."

Kouga stared. "What do you mean _never together_? You're my woman. Of course we were together. And of course we _will_ be together. Mistakes aside."

Kagome's eye twitched. "Mistakes? Did you just call my children mistakes?"

"Well there's no way you would have mated with that muttface on _purpose. _Especially with the intent of _having his children_," Kouga replied.

"I swear to _God_, if I wasn't pregnant," Kagome seethed, clenching her fist

Inuyasha put a mollifying hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. _I_ can take care of it." He sounded quite excited and his hands twitched with eagerness, "I'm not pregnant."

Kagome sighed, "No, no. I said I'll handle it. Plus, I'd rather Miori _not_ see that."

Inuyasha looked disappointed. "Fine."

Kagome turned her eyes back to Kouga. "Fact of the matter _is_, Kouga, that I _love_ Inuyasha. I have loved Inuyasha since even before we _met_, Kouga. I _love_ these children and in fact, I _did_ mate with Inuyasha _on purpose_." Kagome blushed, "Though not with the intent of having any kids."

Inuyasha and Kagome let out a perverse chuckle.

Kouga's eye twitched.

"But I digress, I am, for the umpteenth time, _not_ your woman," Kagome continued, "Nor did I ever _intend _to be. And for the record, I don't give a shit-" She cast a nervous look at her two year old before adding, "-_ake_ about whether you forgive me or not. So you can either accept that me and Inuyasha are a happy couple or hit the road jack and don't come back."

Inuyasha sneered, "Yeah. Hit the road Jack and don't come back. No more. No more. No more. No more."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look as Kouga finally took everything in.

"_Oh darling, take me away from here!"_

I guess not all dreams come true.

Kouga turned, struggling to hide his tears as he ran off. Running past Hakkaku and Ginta who were frustrated with the fact that _now_ they had to turn around.

What can I say? You win some, you lose some.

* * *

I don't know why I added that final line. I really don't. So, kagome747, what do you think?

Also, anyone else that provided a suggestion, don't worry, I'm working it...eventually...


End file.
